


The world we live

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Grief/Mourning, Teen Angst, confused heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: Kagome didn't fall into the bone eaters well on accident. Instead she comes through on purpose to find the demon who killed her family, fully knwing what to exepct of the place she was going. Especially the demon she would find near the well who she would force to help her. The jewel in her aiding her ability to entrap him as her pawn unable to deny her orders in any way while they cross Feudal japan to find the fiend who tried to find the jewel through her family......... A demon named Urasue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case nobody remembers, Urasue is the demon who brought Kikyo back. In this AU she couldn't create the body needed and ended up traveling back to claim the Shikon jewel to bring every powerful priestess and monk back to life to rule over Feudal japan.

"Mama...... Gramps...... Sota...... I'm sorry." I told the trio lying dead in the courtyard before me. I'd been trianed by Gramps for a very long time, since they found the pictures of my ancestor and our liknesses with weapons. I could use written sutras and fought enough to send the demon who had slaughtered my family while i was in school back through the well that had previously been slammed with dozens of seals and barriers of both my grandfather and those before him.

I could hear the sirens in the distance as i aproached the well, still humming with energy as it had just been used to travel from the last era the jewel currently nessled in my body had originated. In one move i braced my right hand on the edge and jumped over the side. A bag of 'tricks' as Sota called it fondly over my shoudler as i felt the world itself change. Yokai and Daiyoki who would all come in swarms upon sensing the jewel i carried. Yet none of them worried me as i pulled a ancient sword that had sat in the family home for centuries made as a memorial to Kikyo the priestess who gave her life to rid the world of the jewel, only for me to have it now amping my power up.

A few steps away from the well was the tallest tree in the area, and pinned to the tree was a man. Red covered his body as vines grew around him and a single arrow pierced hsi shoulder to pin him to the bark. Unmoving, unbreathing, stuck in time itself. Yet he wasn't fully a man, no he was a half demon. White glowing hair and dog ears marked him as the one and only Inuyasha. Hanyo boy who would be helping me with my quest no matter his hatred fo my face identicle to his lost love.

I slapped a carefully written paper around his wrist, the paper itself burning leaving a perfect scrawl of a obedience spell. If written in the blood of the demon a powerful priestess could control them, meaning me. hi blood having been used as many forms of spells to cast him from sight and sense. When the ink had finally sealed into his skin did i rip the arrow from it's place in his shoulder.

"Damn dead weight." I complained as i hoisted him onto my shoulders and carried him away from the village. I had a mission to finish, and i wasn't having him cause a horrible tantrum as he woke and realized who stood before him.

"Put me...... Down." He tried but still weak from many years of being sealed to that tree.

"Shut up, Hanyo. Rest for a moment and then you're helping me to find someone." I quipped, hand touching the blade on my side and the bow that was ancient yet still perfect in every way so far.

"Ki..... Kikyo. You fucking-" He started but instead was flat on the ground after i'd slammed the heel of my palm into his chest to send him over.

"Wrong. My name is Kagome, but i could care less about what you wish to believe. You have one hour and you are follwoing a scent to lead me to a demon." He glared at me, tears in his eyes that he lowered his head to hide before growling at me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm leaving right now." He declared, but didn't make it three feet before I stopped him in hsi tracks.

"Turn around and come back here. You will not leave within ten feet of me until i allow it. That is an order." I stated, making the black ink lines on his wrist begin to glow a blood red and burn him from every ounce of blood as he tried to take another step.

"Y-You sealed me with a blood promise!? I didn't consent!" He tried to claw the marks from his arm in a frenzy before he noticed that when his scrapes healed the marks healed along with flesh. Blood covered hands and deadly red eyes looked to me threateningly.

"Release me or i'm going to kill you right here and now." He began, but found hismelf unable to breathe at the threat, a small addition to the writing was that he was unable to kill em least he be unable to breathe. Even thinking of my murder made him choke and fall to his knees as his right wrist kept glowing red in reminder that he wa sunder my control.

"You'll be free when i find the demon i want. Now they left rhough the well before me in an unknown direction. Find her or i'll kill you and enslave a diffrent demon until i find the bitch and end her." I ordered, dragging him by the red fabric of his robes and yanked. Though his physical strength was weakened still, he moved only about an inch before setting his feet in the ground to stop my pull.

"I'm not helping you do anything." He growled, baring his teeth at me threateningly. Doing nothing more than making me pull a blade from my hip and charging it with the power elevated by the jewel to turn it bright pink in color and slash at him. "The hell! Kikyo you nearly purified me!" He gasped as it cut through his hand and it shot a purifying amount of power through him. "My name is Kagome. If you don't help me you die. If you refuse me you die. If you try to escape you die. If you find the damned demon i'm looking for quickly i'll release you. That is it. Now to the well, because I am not patient." I snapped, making him snarl at me, face turning red as anger took over him and his nails grew longer from his fingers. He eventually did follow me to the well and caught the scent of graveyard dirt and the distinct miasma of a lower class demon. I pushed the half demon all the remaining day and into the night before he slammed to the ground pained by hunger and weak from the awakening of the day. I caught some fish in a nearby stream and threw half of them to the demon with an order to eat. "You're no use to me tortured and malnourished." I claimed as he looked to me curiously of my kindness of giving him food instead of allowing him to find his own. Morning came quicker than I thought, waking to the harsh glare of the sun rising and kicking the Hanyo lightly in the side to make him jump to wakefulness. I ordered him within a certain distance and left him to clean up and get ready to leave. "Die!" A demon screeched, launching towards me looking to my shoulder where the jewel was currently inside my body but before the unidentified demon made it too close he was dead. Purified by a barrier around my body that made him screech and fall to the ground spazaming in death as the Hanyo rushed into the clearing probably hoping that i'd been killed. "Where did he come from?" He wondered kicking the corpse intot he water to be washed downstream.

"Some low class water demon who sensed power he could take. Now lead me to the demon i'm looking for. That's an order." I snapped, making Him nod with a glare and sniff the air once before he took a brisk walk in the direction of the demon's scent trail towards where it had gone.


	2. chapter2

A week had passed as I followed Inuyasha between grave yards that the demon would stop in and rob several graves of their bodies before moving on. Quick moving, fast decisions and perfect ways of making Inuyasha lose the scent of her through running water and human villages.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" I huffed finding him squaring off with a low class wolf demon who was growling at him endlessly followed by two others.

"Yeah, dog butt. We both know you can't take on a full demon runt. Let alone three." The young boy quipped, making me turn to him with a pointed look.

"If you're going to kill them then do it quickly. I have things to do." All three turned to me with slight fear as I waited patiently as hey realized if they fought it would be to the death or if they took too long i'd have the three dead within moments.

"G-Get off my land!" The wolf demon snapped, shoving the dog away while they all looked to me, the woman who stood blankly watching them threaten the other with very...... Creative ways of death. Unamused face almost that of a daiyoki watching humans I mastered upon the death of my family for an object I held inside.

"Inuyasha, where dies the trail lead?" I asked instead of ordering, slowly making him to follow direction without the burning push of the band around his arm. Hust as I had done to a beautiful little White Hokkaido who I was given to train who was also killed in the battle of the demon, waking me from sleep just in time to avoid the neighboring homes beside our shrine to fall to her blood rage.

"East, towards the mountains. Straight shot with...... About ten other small demons behind her." He answered immediately as a good pet should, and pointed along the proper path to follow ignoring the shocked looks fromt he others as I turned my back on the Yoki and hanyo in favor of following the path of the demon.

"That's right.... Run away." He called trying to regain his sense of pride before the two of his pack behind him only to yelp as I skidded to a stop and turned to him.

"You aren't worth the energy to slaughter you all today, but I maynot be so inclined for hospitality tomorrow." I warned keeping a dark face with narrowed eyes and uncaring feelings towards them as I simply turned back to the path and kept walking.

"Thanks for.... You know." Inuyasha mumbled as he led me at a nice speed through the valley between two mountains and towards where he said they were taking the bodies they collected.

"I don't entertain bullies. I knew he'd follow if I didn't deter him. Save your thanks for when I release you from the blood bond." I reminded him, making his face harden against me as he remembered that we were enemies and him an unwilling pet to me at this moment.

"Right." He sighed, picking up his pace to nearly a jog along the same path we were heading without warning. He was rpoabbly trying to think of me as his lost love rather than his enemy. Just as I was about to catch up a sharp pain in my body caused me to scream and fall to my knees throwing up a barrier around me and the Hanyo before anyone could attack while I was fighting to hold my very soul to myself.

"Fuck! She's really trying that! Damned ignorant demoness! She'll start a war with it." I sneered as my sould tried to pull from me once more but I held firmly to it and retracted the barrier and pushed Inuyasha to a slow run. We were getting closer, and I would have my revenge before the day was up.

 

"Inuyasha, Inu Hanyo born of human and yoki I release you of your blood oath to one Kagome Higurashi to find the killer of three innocents related to said blood-partner." I spoke as I saw the hut surrounded by demons of all shapes and types pulling wagons of dead bodies behind them all trying to get over a single bridge to a very dark miasma thick hut.

"J-Just like that? I'm free?" He wondered yanking his sleeve up and over the markings of his wrist spotting that it now had a piece of paper on it that fell away like it was nothing to crumble to ash touching the ground.

"Yep, now scram. I'm about to slaughter this murdering monster." I told him, pulling a sword i'd scavenged from the body of a fallen human i'd found that shone with sharp steel as I twirled it around my side to get a feel for the weight before launching towards the demons with a cry and taking three down before they had a chance to stop me. Heads rolling across the rocky ground as all the others jumped at me and I was nearly caught in the slash of claws from the white haired Inu Hanyo who took them all out with a smirk, moving beside me to fight.

"Who did the woman kill?" He wondered as we fought side by side. SOmehting written in old texts saying that fighting beside one another was a bond struck between souls unbreakable even by betrayal and I understood it then when we both moved in sync taking out puny demons one by one.

"My family!" I yelled, sliding my blade through the throat of one lowly frog demon before sneering as another tried to come behind me only to hit a wall of purification and slam into the ground, "Sota, Mama, and gramps." I enunciated each name with a swing of my sword through a demon ebfore it was retched from my grip and my bow was pulled around and fired with sacred arrows i'd both made by hand and taken from others as we made our way across the island of japan.

"Why me? So many demons more powerful and-" He stopped speaking to rip a demon's head off it's shoulders and slam an elbow into another to throw him off the side of the cliff the bridge ebfore us streached across before continuing, "Willing and you choose me. WHY?" The last word was loud as he was thrown by a large troll Demon into a rock and gasped and held his back painfully as I losed an arrow into it's eye purifying him ebfore he could take a step closer to my companion.

"In my time, we are the guardians of the sacred tree and the bone eaters well. Caring for the shrines catering to them, so I know about you. I know about my ancestory and why that bitch was looking for me. Five hundred years, and my family has guarded that tree. I knew exactly why, because it had a powerful Hanyo sealed to it." I answered him, yanking him to his feet as I slaughtered the last of the scattering demons and we dumped the human bodies over the cliff into oblivion where they would not be of any use to the monster within the demonic hut before us.

"Wait, 500 years? Dang, that's..... A long time." He announced from behind me as we moved forward.

"Yeah, it is. Ten generations or so of human lives and the only three I had were taken." I told him, stopping at the door as I felt my soul try to tug away again as I opened the door and Inuyasha froze behind me as he spotted the body before us being chanted over by the demoness holding graveyard dirt mixed with various other things.

"Perfect timing! I was about to call your soul again you little twit!" She cackled as I looked to the image of myself lying on the table with nothing to cover the precise lines of the identicle body.

"Kikyo......." Inuyasha mumbled looking at the body with a amazed and longing look.

"Kikyo has been dead for 50 years, and she was cremated to avoid this very thing." I told him, turning to the woman about to bring her back and raised a dagger, but was stopped by the clawed hand of the Hanyo who's nails bit into the flesh of my wrist drawing blood.

"Look there, the mut wants his little woman back eh? Happy to oblige." The demoness sneered making me pump an air of purification around my body nearly killing the half demonw ith the power but instead he simply fell away as I slaughtered the woman with the dagger in my palm then the body before her held by dark magic and incantations melted away to a puddle of orange and yellow soup on the table.

"You..... You..... I could have had her back!" He snapped shoving me so I slammed into the wall, but I didn't even cry out. I thought i'd feel better about their death if I killed the Demon who had caused it, but I was simply sitting there staring at the white haired hanyo regretting the action.

"Listen to me, Hanyo. Your priestess will never come back. If what she had made would become whole again, then it would not have been your Kikyo. It would be a shell she was trapped in for all time rather than release of death. Mourn her here or come with me it makes no difference, but don't you blame me for you not having her....... That was not my fault." I told him, making his eyes slant in anger as a clawed hand scratched poison across my face and split the plain white tee I wore covered in blood at the moment. I didn't even flinch as the poison was purified upon touching me and the lines began to heal as quickly as they had been caused.

"Damn you! Wearing her face! You don't deserve it!" He snapped tears welling in his eyes as mine reciprocated with a burn of salty water.

"I'll take that. I don't deserve it...... I don't deserve to go back to my time and find my family still murdered, I don't deserve to be blamed for the murder of essentially myself hundreds of years prior to my birth. I don't even deserve to have taken my revenge because it did nothing but stop her from creating something inhuman in your ex's form. I don't deserve to live, or be the reason that that thing came to kill them. I don't deserve the Shikon jewel to live within me, and I sure as hell didn't want it. So how about you stop your bitching and deal with the fact that i'm not her and she isn't coming back to you." I snapped, using the sleeve of my shirt to wipe away the smears of my blood from my face and stare at his shocked face not having seen it from my point of view before.

"I apologize..... I just.... She was....." He tried to explain but stopped when he realized he didn't have the words to do so. I didn't need them, I knew how hard it was. I knew his pain and anger for her death, but I was no better.

"Do what you want, but I'm leaving....... I don't know where, but I imagine if you needed to find me you'd be fine to do so." I told him, passing through the carnage of our fighting in an aimless direction, pointedly not back towards where we had come. If I went back the rest of my life would be spent in a prison cell, and nothing I did would stop that. I just had to hope that Uncle Disham would come back to his place protecting the shrine in my absence. I just had to hope...... Hope and pray that would happen. That nothing else would pass through the well.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sango and her brother both survived the slaughter intact, their father being the one possessed to kill them all. They are after inuyasha for the death but Naraku does not exist in this AU

"Please calm down, and speak clearly." I urged the child having stopped me spotting the Hakma and haori I had swapped to instead of the attention grabbing clothes I had worn fro a while and begging me for help finding her mama.

"My mama left for water but she isn't at the river! Please I can't find her!" She begged, crying at my knees as I squatted to eye level and gripped her around the throat.

"How many traveling couples have you tricked with that disguise? You stink of demonic possession now release the child or i'm going to kill you." I threatened holding the demon tight by the throat yet not doing serious harm to the human just yet.

"GAH!" The child screamed in a deeper very adult voice before trying to slice me through with a hidden blade only to have a antiposession script placed on the bare flesh she revealed causing the child itself to gag and choke as the demon leeched from her body. I scooped up the child and allowed the demon to vanish from sight as I followed the trail I ahd been taking back to the village who i'd just left who warned me of a demon child in the woods who would kill passers and eat them.

They thanked me over and over as I dropped the child in the arms of the parents who thought i'd kill her when they begged me to save them from the demon within her. Instead of ordering their payment as some do, I left without a single word to even accecpt their praises for my quick work. If I lingered they would have more demons than ever to dispute with, so with a clear heart and small smile at saving a life I went on my way once more. Yet not for as long as I would have liked before I came face to face with another demon, yet this one wasn't any Yokai by the feel of his aura. This is a daiyokai in the flesh, and a pissed one at that.

"WHere is Inuyasha at? I order yout ot ell me." He growled in my face spittiling burning poison on my cheeks with every word as he must have tracked me down when he found the empty sacred tree missing the Inu Hanyo.

"By the family resemblance I'd imagine youc na sniff the boy out for yourself. Though if you had youw ouldn't have sought out a simply Miko as me. Too many smelling salts?" I prodded, making him growl and pull a sword form his belt only siceeding in having an arrow on the string pointed to his chest inches from him.

"My lord!" A small demon stooge of the powerful one before me called in a shocked squeak at the position he was currently in with a purified arrow deadly to him pointed to his chest by a more than powerful priestess who was more than willing to kill him.

"For your own health I would hope you are truthful." He sneered, making me back away from him, keeping the arrow trained on him before simply turning and leaving. I could feel his presense following me as I moved, hear the crunch of earth beneath him and the smell of dog in my nose as i'd pass over a water source.

 

 

"Priestess, Duck!" A demon slayer called, making me side step a large weapon as it sailed where I had previously been taking out a shadow demon who was about to attack me. The slayer was robed in deep black clothing tight to her skin with pink armor followed by a young boy and a two tailed cat demon

"Thank you, slayer." I nodded respectful of her obvious tittle as I looked over their armor curiously. The plating protecting her was black and pink while his were black and green-blue, but both were damaged vary badly including the visible skin shades of blue and blood splattering what I could see of their legs and wrists.

"You realize you are presued by a large demon right?" The woman wondered, protectively standing over the boy while I shrugged offhandedly.

"He htinks I have information I do not. It ouwld do nothing to kill him but exhaust me. Are you both alright? You seem..... In need of healing." I offered, pulling one of my cloth bags around full of healing creams i'd taken as gifts from fmailies of those possessed by demons or homes I saved from death of the same kind.

"We don't have the money for healing, we will be just-" She began but stopped when her brother put a hand to stop her.

"Come, it own't take very long." I urged, leading them to a demon free area where I cleaned their wounds and sealed many of the large places on their sides and the woman's back with wrapping and a cream to sate the pain of healing.

"What are your names? I'm Kagome." I offered tired of calling them woman and boy when I thought about how they had come by such bad injuries.

"My name is Sango, and this is my brother Kohaku. Thank you for your kindness." She nodded to me before pulling her armor over the thin underclothes that held her chest in place under the cloth.

"You seem like you're on a mission, could I inquire as to what mission it would be?" I wondered as they both shared a very secretive look before both decidd I may have something they would need and told me.

"Our family was killed in a demon uprising. Led by none other than the Hanyo Inuyasha. We are going ot kill him and evenge our village and family." Sango explained, her brother still silent staring at me.

"Oh well, hasn't he caused some trouble recently. I imagine he's gone and done something utterly...... Wrong since I saw him by how many are currently looking for him to be dead." I shrugged making blades both settle under my chin in anger.

"Where is he. Speak or die!" The boy snapped at me with a croaked voice and teary eyes.

"I don't know. I forced him to help me find a demon who killed my own family..... Almost four months prior I believe. Though I have no idea how to find him I could try and use a enchantment or ask a small animal sintent demon for assistance. Usually willing to help if you offer their life for his trail." I educated them, making them both glare at me and lower their swords with a burning sense of rage they couldn't sate.

"how do you conivinvce a demon to do anything? They are.... Killers." Kohaku wondered, glring at his own feet as I explained a forced oath I had used in the past along with being a priestess I could secure a beaded string around their body that paralyzed or harmed them if I spoke it. Works on humans as well but, I have only one I managed to craft." I explained pulling out a sheet of sacred scroll and slicing a length off before gripping a blood pen in my hand and opening a vial meant for the blood of the recipient that once housed inuyasha's blood.

"This scents like him very much, probably why everyone seems to think I know how to find him. Just one drop and....... There. You may want to stand back for this next portion because it will be a small spark." I warned just before the paper went up in flames as I drew the ink symbol in the drop of blood before it dried and all that was left was a single blood curse to elad us to wherever the inu might dwell.

"Come, i'll help you there." I offered, following the rune through the wood as it sped at a slow brisk jog towards inuyasha's current position.

"You..... You don't mind we inted to kill him?" Sango wondered as I led them, suddenly brother and sister to either of mys ides keeping up to my pace perfectly.

"HOnestly I do not think he is capable of killing innocents. I imagine the fact nobody is able to find him is because he is grieving at the moment in solitude. If that is the case I could tellt he moment we get close if he's left the area by far in the last while by his aura. Why do you think it's him? Did you see him?" I wondered without much argument to sway them from killing the hanyo who i had bonded with in battle.

"We were in hiding watching the slaughter of our family and heard them calling their captain controlling my father's body Inuyasha, and praising him as their Hanyo master." Songo growled out much like the kitten in the arms of her younger brother did.

"I'm sorry to tell you but it isn't physically possible for an Inu Hanyo to control anyone spiritually. He doesn't have the power to do so." I revealed making them both stop talking abruptly and follow me without a word as the processed the information and yet never asked me to stop leading them towards my last incarnation's companion.

"I'll pause it's progress for the time and let you two rest." I offered, pulling some dried meats and a cloth covered bread that i moistened with water from my canteen and offered to the others.


End file.
